1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a parts-mounting arrangement of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a parts-mounting arrangement of an electrically powered industrial vehicle, such as a lift truck or the like. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a parts-mounting arrangement for such motor vehicle types which supports thereon various operation control parts of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 57-189931 shows one conventional parts-mounting arrangement of an electrically powered industrial vehicle. In the arrangement, similar to the case of gasoline-powered industrial vehicles, the brake parts (such as, brake pedal, brake booster and the like) and the acceralator parts (such as, accelerator pedal, acceleration control unit and the like) are all mounted to a common instrument panel through brackets. Furthermore, the vaccum pump for actuating the brake booster is mounted also to the instrument panel through an exclusive bracket.
However, the arrangement has an inherent drawback due its now integrated assembly.
In particular, since the operation control parts are independently mounted to the instrument panel through respective brackets, the number of parts is increased and thus assembly of such a large number of parts is difficult or at least troublesome. In fact, the assembly of the parts is most frequently performed by stretching operator's hand or hands awkwardly under, up and around the lower side of the instrument panel.